


Grand Piano - E se eu morrer?

by meruxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Terror, Tragédia, sobrenatural, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruxing/pseuds/meruxing
Summary: "Uma família religiosa, desmoronada por gerações, amaldiçoados por séculos, como destinado a eles, um jovem cujo erro era ter se dado ao luxo dos desejos da carne, mas ter sido julgado pela suas escolhas, encaminhado ao seu destino da pior maneira já ouvida na lenda. Será que esse casal teria a chance de mudar o futuro deles e também acaba com uma maldição que segue gerações?"Kai e Sehun seriam capazes de mudar o destino? O amor deles era verdadeiro e forte para superar aquela tormenta? Somente os dias poderão dizer.





	1. Apresentação

"As vezes necessitamos apenas da morte para poder vivenciar

a realidade ali presente em nossas vidas. A dor."

 

**Kim Jongin,** um chaebol muito famoso, de muito apreço por todos

que o conhecem, apaixonado pelo inocente e delicado marido, cujo 

escolheu amar até que a morte os separe.

 

**Oh Sehun,** filho de uma família religiosa, cuja vida é uma mostra

de reality show para o mundo, dados como a família perfeita, sem erros.

Casou-se com Kim Jongin devido as condições em que ambos se meteram.

O ama mais do que a própria vida.

 


	2. Primeira Parte

\- Baek, o Kai perguntou se podemos passar uns dias lá na mansão deles - O mais baixo derrubou a ameixa que comia, olhando diretamente em estado de descrença, havia poucas semanas desde que o melhor amigo, Kai, anunciou o seu casamento com o filho dos senhores Oh, família de renome na industria de móveis, claro que ambas as famílias, Kim e Oh, comemoraram com muito orgulho a união de tal casal. De certo, o amigo estava feliz e isso era bom, mas nem ele e nem Chanyeol conheciam o jovem Oh, além dele ter herdado a mansão da colina, uma mansão imensa, dos antepassados da família Oh, com histórias e contos de aterrorizar qualquer alma.

\- Definitivamente não, não iremos ficar naquele lugar. - O menor responde, indo limpar o chão, da fruta que havia caído.

\- Definitivamente sim, qual é? É nosso melhor amigo, recém casado, não haverá lua de mel, vamos... Eu sempre quis entrar em uma mansão. - O mais alto sabia como fazer os outros irem pros lugares que queria, e isso com certeza se aplicava ao Baekhyun.

\- E posso saber por que o nosso melhor amigo decidiu nos apresentar tudo junto? Poxa, ele veio com esse papo super estranho 'Ah! É o herdeiro da fortuna da família Oh, não sei se vocês conhecem, aquela família exemplar e perfeita que sai em tudo quanto é jornal e revista, são conservadores.', ele não teve a decência de nos convidar pro casamento, eu queria muito ter ido e ter conhecido ele nesse dia, já que ele nunca o fez antes. - Chanyeol não tem nada o que falar para o amigo, aquilo era uma total verdade, o melhor amigo não tinha tido nem a consideração de chama-los para o casamento, quem dirá apresentar eles ao super rico, herdeiro, menino de ouro e provavelmente arrogante, que ele havia arrumado para casar, ou talvez ele tenha feito isso somente para negócios, essa é a resposta mais convincente que ele achará para tal ato, cruel, da parte do melhor amigo, vai ver foi tudo acordado e nem o melhor amigo desejará tal situação, mas ele nasceu em família rica, riqueza vinda desde o berço.

\- Ele deve ter alguma explicação para isso, Baek. Pensa, você acha que seria assim o casamento dos sonhos dele? Um dia ele conheceu o rapaz e no outro já estava casando, não faz nem três meses que ele havia nos dito que vira esse jovem naquela festa que os pais dele o obrigaram a ir. De repente ele já estava no altar, e provavelmente arrancando as calças dessa criatura que nunca vimos, mas olha, vamos passar essas férias? Mansão, empregados, comida pronta, das melhores, andar com motorista, vamos aproveitar a fortuna desse playboyzinho metido, vamos? Por favor. Esquece que lá tem contos sinistros, é tudo mentira. Vamos? Hein? O que me diz? - O mais alto segurou nos ombros do jovem, com um sorriso que tirava todos dos eixos, quem resistiria aquela cara de cachorro perdido e aquele sorriso de criança? Ninguém, nem ele, e foi assim que ambos aceitaram passar uma temporada de férias com o melhor amigo, em uma afortunada vida de rico por alguns dias.

Haviam ligado pro amigo avisando que iriam passar alguns dias com ele, ou semanas, quem sabe? O moreno já havia providenciado tudo, desde as passagens de primeira classe até o horário de espera deles no aeroporto, queria levar sua linda criatura para conhecer os melhores amigos logo no aeroporto. Sehun folheava algumas páginas de um livro que sua mãe havia lhe mandado, tinham inúmeras coisas para bebês, além de uma carta da mesma "Sehun, meu pequeno diamante, terá consultas a partir de amanhã com o médico da família, ele irá fazer com que tudo corra nos conformes, anunciaremos que esteve em lua de mel, o seu filho precisará ser programado para nascer dois meses antes, assim a sociedade jamais desconfiará, ninguém saberá que é prematuro. Beijos, mamãe"

\- Mamãe exagera em tudo. - Sehun faz um bico de desgosto, ele já sabia que quando cometeu tal ato fora do padrão de conservadorismo da família, ele seria jogado em uma fogueira, na semana em que a mãe dele havia descoberto, e em consequente ele também, ele achava que o melhor amigo dele seria o banheiro, horas e horas de enjoos, nenhuma vontade de se alimentar, a mãe chamou o médico da família, como era uma uti móvel, havia tudo o necessário, foi feita uma ultrassonografia, a mãe dele quase teve um infarte, tamanha foi a vergonha e a raiva que sentiu no momento, ela havia gritado, insultado e culpado-o de todas as maneiras que achou, dias após isso, já estava anunciado, todos os convites enviados, os pais do jovem Kai em prantos, e o casamento estava feito, somente para aqueles da alta sociedade, convites bordados a ouro, a roupa dele feita sob medida, em questão de dois dias, ele teve dó das pessoas que tiveram que correr e arranjar aquilo tudo como se fossem o flash, e agora lá estava ele, ainda ouvindo a sua mãe esbravejar em sua orelha, e indo conhecer os melhores amigos do Mrs. Kim.

Já se encontravam no aeroporto, esperando os melhores amigos, pediram que os levassem a área vip do aeroporto, assim ninguém ficava perseguindo os dois, qualquer passo que dessem em falso e os jornais já iriam publicar, eram pessoas públicas, com o Sehun segurando apertado a mão do Kai, tudo que se ouvia era 'Que casal perfeito', 'Tal como a família Oh', 'A família Oh tem bons genes e definitivamente uma boa escolha, o rapaz Kim é exatamente a perfeição para o jovem Oh', eram sempre as mesmas frases, os jornais já haviam dado de primeira capa com uma frase que indignou a família do Kai, pelo fato deles não terem sido citados como o devido, 'A família Oh faz tudo em seu perfeito conservadorismo, casaram o filho com um jovem de sua escolha, ao padrão e nível deles, veremos herdeiros que consagraram mais uma vez o seu estoico perfil de elitistas será passado adiante', o pai dele veio todo inconformado pelo fato de que fizeram parecer o casamento da realeza, como se o filho deles fosse um mero nobre, um conde que acabara de casar com o mais alto de todos, o príncipe, se ele fosse outro, já teria dado o furo dos escândalos, falando sobre a gravidez fora do casamento, sobre como o filhinho da família exemplar havia fornicado antes de seu casamento, mas isso também levaria em conta em ter o nome de sua própria família sendo subjugada em papéis, como o filho que trouxe a desgraça, não precisavam de mais outros adjetivos, a raiva havia passado quando a família trouxe ao jovem Oh os presentes, a senhora Oh com um vestido em pedras raras, dizendo que como feito, o filho iria herdar as heranças do avô, o marido dele teria poder sob as cinco fábricas de Seoul, e a mansão das colinas seriam o novo recinto do casal.

Kai aguardava alegremente, a presença dos dois amigos seria sua porta de entrada para a adaptação na mansão, estava vendo para aquele que seria seu companheiro pelos próximos anos, em um dado momento ele sentiu um embrulho no estômago, estava tão feliz em ter seus dois melhores amigos que não percebeu que havia deixado o mais novo sozinho pelos dias seguintes do casamento.

\- Sehun, meu anjo. Por que não trás algum amigo seu para ficar conosco? Creio eu que ele iria aceitar de muito bom grado um pedido tão meigo. - O mais jovem dá um olhar de tristeza ao outro, e volta a sua posição, de olhos fechados, segurando as pernas, um ato de infantilidade, talvez, mas o outro já deveria saber que ele não tinha amigos, ele viveu fora daqueles ensinamentos do marido, não era como ele. - Tudo bem, não precisa me responder.

\- É porque decerto que já deverias ter em sua crença que nós não devemos a nossa confiança a estranhos cuja alma não foi purificada pelo manto da misericórdia. Deixo-lhe trazer estes que chama de confiança a nossa morada pela sua felicidade, mas eles terão de passar pela consagração. - Kai realmente estava boquiaberto, o que esperava que respondesse após aquilo? Ele já havia ouvido sobre a família Oh, afinal, todos queriam ser os noivos do filho único da herança mais invejada de todos, precisava voltar ao seu estado mental e físico, necessariamente ao estado de lucidez da atualidade, não acreditava que teria que fazer aquilo, os amigos teriam de passar pelo que? Um ato de consagração para que pudessem entrar em sua morada, só podia ser piada, o tempo volto quantos séculos? Estava de joelhos com as mãos acariciando de leve o joelho do mais novo, admitia que havia sido a viagem mais alucinante que fizera ao desejar deflorar o corpo alvo do menino, mas não podia voltar atrás, tentava buscar respostas nas expressões que o jovem mantinha, não que estivesse realmente vendo tais expressões, já que ele preferiu encarar o couro do sofá.

**_What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?_ **

**_What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?_ **

**_What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?_ **

**_What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?_ **

\- Desculpa, Jongin. Não é você e nem seus amigos o problema, não deveria tê-lo feito passar por tamanha vergonha, é apenas eu. - Sehun entrelaça os dedos nos do moreno, e continua com seu olhar sob os próprios joelhos, ora encarando as alianças que brilhavam como a luz do sol, ouro dos mais puros, aquilo tudo muitas vezes irritava o jovem, quando ele aceitou sair da festa com o moreno, ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ter acontecido, mas ainda sim o convidou para seu quarto, sabendo que estava procrastinando em relação em fazer conforme lhe fora ensinado desde criança, mas não poderia voltar atrás, já estava feito e tudo o que ele soube fazer em vez do não que teria de ter dito fora gemer por mais fincando as unhas nas costas desnudas do moreno. - Nana não veio conosco? Eu adoraria tomar um chá preto com óleo de bergamota e aqueles biscoitos Henry-Lambertz, os das melhor seleção. - O moreno da um sorriso, em um momento ele parecia estar depressivo e irritado pelos amigos não terem feito as consagrações e agora está refletindo sobre o que poderia pedir a ama dele, uma jovem muito simpática que não se importava em estar com o rapaz, ela sempre vinha com palavras doces 'Ele é um doce, você verá, diferente da megera da mãe dele', não queria entender o que havia por detrás de uma perfeita família. O moreno começa a mexer na franja do jovem, deixando que sua mão fosse direto para a barriga do mesmo, em alguns meses estaria grande, pontuda e completo para nascer, o bebê deles.

\- Não veio, não quis incomodar ela, dei a ela um dia de folga, eu sei o quanto você deve estar necessitando dos seus pedidos, assim que meus amigos chegarem, iremos direto para nossa casa e pediremos a Sera para que faça um delicioso banquete, no caminho compraremos seu chá e seus biscoitos, que tal? - O moreno sorria, afinal, o menino era delicado, parecia uma porcelana. Sehun encosta a cabeça no peitoral do marido, gostando da leve caricia em seu ventre, acalmava sua mente dos desejos e das ânsias. Ambos nem repararam que os dois jovens amigos já estavam ali, olhando a cena, Chanyeol havia ficado fascinado pela delicadeza do casal um com o outro, enquanto Baekhyun estava em transe, enfeitiçado pela beleza do marido do melhor amigo, queria tirar foto dele e mandar pro antigo namorado do moreno e perguntar o que ele havia achado da boneca de porcelana que arrumaram pro Kai, o primeiro a chamar a atenção do moreno fora o mais alto.

\- Erm... Jongin... Nini. - Ele zomba um pouco do moreno, ao chama-lo pelo apelido, conseguindo a atenção dele, que se vira com o melhor sorriso, como sentia falta desses dois, amigos que encontrou quando decidiu estudar nos estados unidos, ficavam jogando video games até tarde, ficavam falando asneiras e aprontando o que podiam.

\- Girafa, quanto tempo cara, e quanto a você, Madame, nem adianta vir zombar com seus apelidos vorazes. - Os três se cumprimentavam entre abraços, sorrisos e brincadeiras, como se fosse o reencontro de séculos, mas a espera que os dois tinham era a de que Kai os apresentasse ao esposo, de beleza rica, tinha cara, tinha pele, tinha cabelo, roupa, tudo de alguém que cresceu rodeado de ouro, somente ouro, uma vergonha repentina tomava conta dos dois, eles eram muitas casas mais abaixo do padrão do Kai, não tinham tudo que queriam na vida, mas o que dava.

Baekhyun queria fugir dali, ele tinha certeza que o traje pelo qual o esposo do melhor amigo trajava, era da mais fina grife, e ele estava apenas com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de moletom, assim como o maior, que trajava o mesmo que ele, apesar do melhor amigo também estar de calça jeans e uma camisa social, ambos sabiam que não eram da lojinha próxima de casa, ou do shopping, mas sim vindas de Paris. Os dois ficaram parados, após matarem as saudades com o moreno, esperavam ansiosamente que ele os apresentasse ao outro, assim seria melhor.

\- Ah! Sehun, venha. Meus amigos não mordem. Não faça essa cara, eles são católicos, como nós. - O moreno dava um sorriso, não tão natural, aquela era uma mentira, já que nenhum dos três tinha religião, eram céticos, e acreditavam apenas que havia um Deus, mas não acreditavam em religiões e ele simplesmente estava dando uma informação errônea, já que nem Sehun era católico.

\- Que bom que eles são, porque deverias ter sua mente no lugar apropriado, Sr. Kim, se mamãe estivesse aqui, ela definitivamente iria querer as nossas cabeças presas no mais alto precipício. Após sermos queimados vivos. Acertou em nosso casamento, pela graça Divina, mas seria uma discrepância pautada em todas as capas, genro dos senhores Oh, família do Manto de Sacramento nunca fora consagrado no templo. Está colocando indivíduos pecadores em nossa mansão. - O moreno não sabia o que fazer naquele exato momento, mas afinal, quem pecou ali na religião, pelas regras e coisas babacas, foi o jovem que se encontrava grávido, gravidez que fora feita exatamente fora de uma união com os devidos cuidados da tal religião dessa família, ele respira fundo, deixaria passar, devia de ser apenas os hormônios. Os dois que encaravam aquilo como uma afronta, apenas comentam para o moreno ouvir, o quanto aquilo os ofendera.

\- O pecador é ele, não fomos nós que em sua religiosidade total queimou em fogo e deixou com que um desconhecido o fodesse. - O moreno olha pro mais baixo deles e faz para ele ficar calado, não estavam em campo de discussão, os quatro acabam saindo do aeroporto, em silêncio, Kai parou em um empório e comprou o que o mais novo desejava, não queria irritar ele, não era como se já não soubesse aonde estava se metendo, afinal, a culpa era da família do jovem, tão rigorosos, sem deixar o menino ter amigos, era infeliz.

Logo que chegaram na mansão, o jovem se retirou, pedindo para que a empregada deles, Sera, levasse tudo o que queria para seu quarto. O moreno estava realmente sem graça pela ocasião que foi submetido pelo esposo, tão sem educação, apesar que se lembrava do casamento, quando a mãe dele olhou para a Sra Kim e deu as costas, a mãe dele nunca se sentiu tão desprezada, e lá havia um grupo de amigas da Sra Oh, quando sua mãe pegou um dos quitutes da bandeja, todas elas simplesmente deixaram o que havia no prato delas e se retiraram, fazendo comentários de que era desnecessário esse casamento, de que deveria ter sido com um de seus filhos criados no templo, com consagração, somente asneiras, e onde eles estavam agora? Em uma mansão que todos conhecem como a mansão amaldiçoada pelos antepassados dos Oh, não se sabia o motivo e ele tão pouco acreditava.

\- Seu adorável esposo é um tanto... - O moreno se vira para o mais alto, fazendo-o se calar, não queria comentar sobre, precisava pensar em um meio de fazer a cabeça do mais novo, tirar ele daquele casulo de falsidade que era a família Oh, perfeitos, não queria ser a família perfeita, queria que o Sehun tivesse mais voz, fosse menos submisso, que ele gritasse, se irritasse com esse casamento, achasse as coisas erradas, que não incluísse a religião em tudo que falava e em todas as coisas na vida.

\- Por que nos convidou pra mansão mal assombrada? Ah, já sei, sermos humilhados pelo seu perfeito esposo de porcelana. Nunca me senti tão ofendido. Ainda terei que aguentar passar os dias nesse lugar, nunca ouviu aquele conto? 'Nas colinas, uma mulher foi jogada com uma criança em seu colo, e o choro de desespero fora ouvido durante meses, pedindo por ajuda, mas de nada iria adiantar, todos pregavam que ela era uma bruxa, profanando a imoralidade da carne e do sangue, destruindo o Manto', olha, analisando o conto, depois de você ter nos contado no grupo do porque ter casado com ele, ele também profanou a religião dele, ele transou com você, Kai, fora da consagração. - Baekhyun já se encontrava fazendo da mansão a casa dele, indo direto pro sofá, admitindo que aquilo era demais de aconchegante, confortante, era macio e ao mesmo tempo duro, nunca havia sentado em um sofá tão maravilhoso antes.

\- Não creio no que estou ouvindo, você, Byun Baekhyun, o grande e destemido, acreditando em contos de criança? - O moreno dá uma risada, tirando logo o problema que teria que resolver com o esposo, da cabeça, e aproveitando o ânimo em harmonização com ambos os amigos com ele, não sabia muito sobre essas lendas, somente que eram faladas e reveladas em revistas de fofocas com inúmeras interpretações e ele apenas repassava o que lembrava das leituras.

\- Olha, Kai, não é conto de criança, isso aqui dá calafrios, parece aqueles castelos góticos dos séculos passado e europeu, é sinistro. E se o seu perfeito esposo estiver amaldiçoado? Nunca leu as revistas de fofoca não? Há muito tempo, os antepassados dos Oh tiveram um caso de bigamia, a segunda esposa havia consumado as relações sem nunca ter casado, disseram que ela foi jogada das colinas quando descobriram sobre tudo e ela estava gravida, e desde então ela vem atormentando as famílias, não sei qual o motivo, mas a filha do bisavô do seu esposo de porcelana, foi assassinada e teve o filho retirado e morto quando ela ainda estava com seis meses de gravidez, o marido dela se suicidou quando viu a cena. A sua sorte é que pelo visto só quem é atormentado com essa maldição são os que consumaram a relação fora do casamento e engravidaram, então você nem terá dor de cabeça, já que após o casamento não será problema. - O mais baixo deu um sorriso, dando esperanças de que aquela história toda realmente era uma lenda sinistra que só acometia aqueles cujo o estado era de gravidez, e se ele não estivesse então não teriam problemas com aquilo.

\- O Sehun está de dois meses, por isso casamos. - O moreno disse de forma simples e direta, fazendo os dois amigos escorregarem do sofá, não podiam crer no que estavam ouvindo.

\- Cara, eu vou embora agora, Chanyeol, compre pra agora as passagens de avião, não ficarei aqui mas nem um minuto. - Os dois amigos se encararam e começaram a rir, Chanyeol e Kai eram céticos quando o assunto era contos, lendas e histórias de assombrações, aquilo era apenas pra assustar quem seguia aquela religião conservadora e tenebrosa.


	3. Segunda Parte

O vento que passava pelos vidros da mansão, pareciam uivar em um esganiçado grito de dor, fazendo com que o amigo, Baekhyun, não conseguisse pregar os olhos e dormir relaxado, estava aterrorizado, não fazia ideia do quanto aquelas lendas sem nenhuma certeza eram assustadoras, quando se estava dentro do local onde surgira tais contos. Tentava de tudo fechar os olhos, mesmo estando no mesmo quarto com o namorado, Chanyeol, era difícil naquelas circunstâncias, olhava para o teto, ou achava que estava vendo algo no escuro, tal que se ilumina de sua porta, ele escuta passos e correria, vozes, a curiosidade foi imensa que o rapaz deixa o namorado dormindo e vai ver o que estava acontecendo, ele vê algumas jovens correndo de um lado para o outro e até escuta uma outra que parecia ter seus trinta anos, chamar pela moça pedindo que ligasse para o doutor mas que não chegasse aos ouvidos da Senhora Oh, aquilo não era algo esperado de se ouvir, o jovem decide correr até onde ele viu as moças entrando, deveria ser o quarto do melhor amigo.

\- O que está havendo? - A moça pede silêncio para ele, mas sua curiosidade foi maior em ver o que era aquele agito todo, ele olha entre a porta que está aberta, afinal, será que o marido do melhor amigo estava perdendo o bebê, era a única explicação.

\- Nana, quanto tempo irá demorar pro doutor chegar? Preciso ir cedo para a cidade, e Sehun está nesse estado de crise, passamos quase metade da noite com ele vomitando, e agora ele está sentindo dores, preciso que ele seja rápido em vir, eu não posso e nem queremos perder essa criança. - Kai parecia estar aos prantos, ele estava com voz de que chorou por horas, de desespero, não podia acreditar que mal entraram naquele lugar e o esposo dele já estava sofrendo as consequências, não queria ver o amigo sofrer pela perda de um bebê que ainda era um pequeno feto, Baekhyun decide entrar no quarto, nunca se importou com isso, a cena que lhe foi dada, fora a de o melhor amigo em desespero, enquanto o jovem grávido vomitava e tremia descontroladamente, aquilo estava realmente grave.

\- Senhor, o jovem mestre deve de ter uma gravidez de risco, já que em seus dois meses ele já vem tendo dores e pelo que vemos, muitas náuseas, o médico irá nos dizer, mas por favor, deixe-o na cama, não o faça sair daí por nada. Seria um risco. - O moreno senta na cama, junto ao esposo, acariciando as bochechas dele, que chorava em alguma crise, mas de fato que o melhor amigo de cabelos loiros, achou mais estranho o jeito em que a ama do Sehun, de nome Nana, vinha dar sua opinião, de não deixar ele sair da cama de jeito nenhum, ela estava até dando sua ajuda em falar que o jovem deveria tomar um chá que Sera estava trazendo, algo que na família dela era dado para aqueles cuja gravidez era insegura.

\- Jovem Oh, irá passar assim que tomar esse chá, eu o asseguro. Quanto ao médico, se ele não vier a tempo, cuidarei para que tudo esteja em seu devido lugar, agora os senhores deveriam descansar, o sol logo irá aparecer e o tempo será curto, ainda mais que o Senhor Kim irá sair... - Nana poderia ter continuado com sua imensa e inúmera ordem como se fosse a dona da casa, mas o moreno faz sinal de silêncio, já não era mais Jovem Oh, ele teria de reiterar isso a todos os empregados, seria de agora em diante, Jovem Kim, seu sobrenome.

\- Chame-o de Jovem Kim, Nana, entendeu? Jovem Kim, ele agora tem meu sobrenome, esqueça os Oh, será passado assim que esse bebê nascer. Os Oh serão apenas lembrança e tão pouco quero saber de religiosidade aqui nessa mansão, sou o Senhor desse lugar. - Nana olha indignada para o moreno, quanto as palavras ditas, ela ajuda o jovem a tomar o chá, segurando-o carinhosamente, vendo que estava com uma extrema fraqueza após aquela estressante madrugada, ela sabia o que estava por vir, ela sempre saberia de tudo. Baekhyun entra no quarto, pedindo por licença, querendo ajudar o jovem, quer dizer que agora tudo seria assim, do Kai, o sorriso dele era imenso, feliz pelo amigo ter tomado posse do que era dele.

Assim que ambos os amigos estavam no quarto, em meio ao estresse do moreno, que em um ímpeto, jogou o lenço que estava na mão do Sehun, para o outro lado do quarto. A tendência seria uma piora se ele não quisesse ser salvo e salvar o que mais estava prezando, naquele momento, pois assim que o feito aconteceu, o mais novo parecia ter ficado agressivo, empurrando ele e gritando palavras sem nexo, as lágrimas voltando novamente. De dores, vômitos e lágrimas para um cenário de gritos, estresse e do jovem surpreendentemente estar parecendo sofrer de alucinações e uma loucura sem descrição.

\- Sehun, para, por favor, para. Mais o que maldições está acontecendo com você essa madrugada? Você precisa se acalmar. - Mas em vão, os minutos passaram com ambos os amigos tentando acalmar o mais novo, oras com palavras, outra segurando-o, era terrível como ele parecia estar sofrendo como se estivesse fora de si e não reagindo em melhora, nem mesmo com o chá da Nana, que havia os deixado esbravejando que o moreno estava trazendo o mal agouro para perto do jovem, ele havia decretado a morte dele afirmando que iria fazer a religião dele desmoronar. Os gritos do jovem estavam altos e ele não se controlava, quando o médico enfim chegara a mansão, e anunciou sua presença aos moradores daquela mansão, o jovem parecia ter incorporado alguma coisa que não o fizera esperar, ele joga uma jarra de água no chão e sai correndo. O moreno sai do quarto, estava estressado, nervoso, havia chorado por causa da situação de momentos atrás, e cansado devido ao fato dos ocorridos que havia tido em questão de minutos, precisava fechar os olhos imediatamente, depois pensaria e resolveria tudo, além de até o médico estar lá, deixaria tudo para que Nana se arranjasse, ele avista a moça, como queria.

\- Esqueçam, esqueçam. Nana, cuide dele, eu preciso descansar e ir trabalhar, se ele vai ficar fazendo as malcriações dele por sabe-se lá o que, que fique sem me atrapalhar. - O moreno se encaminha para algum dos quartos que havia naquela mansão, largando tudo para que a empregada cuidasse, não que ela estivesse achando ruim, ela sempre cuidava do rapaz, e desgostava de ver outros se metendo nos ensinamentos dado pela Sra. Oh, ela dá seu sorriso vitorioso e vai atrás do jovem, sem esperar mais nada do moreno, mas antes ela apenas deixa algo que poderia trazer a tona a curiosidade do moreno.

\- O jovem Sehun não aprendeu a tocar piano, meu Senhor, ele apenas toca violino. - Nana sorri, já que naquela mansão durante as tardes, se escutava um piano tocando em sua graciosidade, e lá nem piano havia, apenas os violinos do jovem grávido.

\- Devo achar isso uma informação desnecessária, logo ele não irá mais pertencer a essa religião de lavagem cerebral, gananciosos. - Kai estava em completo mal humor, que madrugada horrenda pela qual passou com o jovem dando qualquer crise sem nexo, primeiro era dores e depois ele se descontrolou por causa da religião, o moreno não queria saber e nem mais ouvir sobre aquilo em diante, não queria nada sobre essa religião que não suportava.

\- Hey! Jongin, se eu fosse você, eu iria ficar muito tenso com essa empregada do Sehun, ela dá calafrios. E outra, o seu esposo parecia extremamente estranho, vai deixar ele sozi... - O melhor amigo fora cortado no meio do que achava ser algo para ajudar o outro, mas de nada adiantaria naquela noite, em meio ao mal humor do moreno, que queria sair dali, entrar em um quarto e dormir até dar a hora que deveria acordar. O menor ficou parado após ter sido ignorado, o uivo na janela em seu ouvido, fazia-o ter calafrios, além de estar escutando o ressoar de um piano. - ...nho. Que maravilha.. Piano. Deve ser a Nana tocando pro Sehun, ela disse que ele não tocava, é, deve ser ela. - Ele voltava para o quarto que estava ficando com o Chanyeol, mas sua coragem esvaísse ao ver uma mulher no jardim, segurando um bebê, ele definitivamente precisava saber qual era a real lenda sobre a família Oh e o caso dessa mansão, e não seria naquela noite que iria fazer essa pesquisa, pois ele nunca viu alguém correr tanto quanto a si mesmo, para o quarto que estava dormindo, seu coração estava descompassado.


	4. Terceira Parte

A manhã estava tranquila, ao menos era o que aparentava, não havia piano e nem se escutava barulho dos empregados, os dois amigos estavam curtindo o jardim, uma belíssima herança deixada por uma das ex proprietárias que fazia paisagismo, desde labirintos, um pequeno lago e até mesmo balanço. Estava ensolarado, mas a mansão continuava assombrosa, com as janelas fechadas, escura e fria, sem dizer que o seu interior era todo arquitetado e decorado com o clássico gótico. Baekhyun sabia que o amigo saiu para o trabalho, mas não fazia ideia de que o outro anfitrião iria sumir de perto deles, também, e isso seriam as ferias dos dois, o mais baixo já estava achando horrível ter de ficar em um local cujas revistas de fofoca sempre informavam que aquele local era amaldiçoado, nem se sabia qual era a real situação e nem se era real, não importava para ele, queria que tudo terminasse bem e que se divertisse com o melhor amigo, queria conhecer o clube de golfe.

Nana estava organizando tudo para o almoço das mulheres casadas em consagração, ela se importava muito com a religião, por isso era a ama de confiança dos Senhores Oh, exatamente para manter o filho único deles em total sanidade religiosa e não saísse do caminho pelo qual estava destinado a ir até o fim, dessa vez quem iria escolher as convidadas seria o menino, assim como seguia a tradição, o recém casado escolhia e fazia as congratulações da nova vida, nova rotina. O jovem daquela mansão estava ocupado com as inúmeras ligações da lista que sua mãe havia lhe dado, de senhoras e damas importantes na sociedade e que não podiam ser deixadas de fora, devido a sua influência, mas ele pretendia pedir para que a mãe do Kai viesse também, sua mãe já confirmou que estará fora do país e ele terá que fazer as honras da vez, agora por já ser casado e não ser mais virgem, ele tinha direito a obter esse poder.

As coisas estavam boas e indo conforme o clima, morno, não parecia em nada que a madrugada tinha sido a metade de um inferno, e o completo caos na mente do mais novo dono daquela mansão, de fato o estresse havia feito ele sair para trabalhar sem se importar que o dia era de ferias e diversão e que ainda tinha visitas esperando para fazerem algo agradável. Sehun já havia convidado todos que necessitava, isso incluía a mãe do marido, não queria ser arrogante como as senhoras haviam sido, ele daria um jeito e já tinha arranjado o como faria ela ser amiga de todas em questão de segundos.

**\------------**

\- E então, o Jovem Oh, o senhorio dessa maldita mansão, decidiu que nós dois vamos ter que sair com o Kai, porque terão um jantar para todos cuja união é feita sobre os véus da religião idiota dele. Não está sendo as férias que eu esperava, estou extremamente irritado com você, Chanyeol. - O menor estava emburrado, se arrumando para o encontro que tinham com o melhor amigo, não havia gostado de ter sido "expulso" devido a uma besteira que fariam, uma reunião com ricas, pessoas chatas e provavelmente muita falsidade, mas fazer o que, Sehun tinha que levar adiante para a nação que os Oh são perfeitos, até mesmo se o filho não tem mais o sobrenome da família como principal em seu nome. O moreno havia ligado pedindo para que Chanyeol levasse com ele algumas coisas importante, iriam para um clube de sinuca que ele havia descoberto, mas nada de álcool, havia prometido não beber até que tivesse o filho e isso que seria feito e cumprido. 

\- Eu não estou feliz, não vamos poder beber nada alcoólico, tudo pelo bebê que ainda nem está prestes a nascer. Você pegou aquele colar lá que ele pediu? Ele disse que Sehun pediu que ele usasse e ele decidiu que irá usar, já que é um presente importante. Baekky, eu estou começando a acreditar em suas palavras e a concordar com você, ele nem está mais parecendo ele, e são somente dois meses, imagine daqui sete meses ou quando o bebê nascer. Ah! E eu já me candidatei a padrinho, demorou, perdeu. - O mais alto leva um tapa nas costas, ele sabia o quanto o menor queria ser o padrinho, o quanto ele queria ser o primeiro a saber do sexo do bebê, já que conhece o moreno à muito tempo, sentia que esse direito não deveria ser tirado de si, já havia perdido os dias de farra com o melhor amigo, não pretendia perder os momentos de felicidade, esperava ainda que o esposo dele o aceitasse, durante a tarde havia percebido o quão solitário ele era, além de ser um fofo, pois apesar de ter que sair com o melhor amigo por não fazer parte daquela reunião, havia ganho lindas roupas para que os dois pudessem se sentir parte da sociedade qual o marido frequentava, então, ele disse que Nana viu o tamanho deles e Sera comprou muitas roupas, tinha certeza de que Kai ainda não sabia desse feito.

\- Ele me perguntou como é estudar em uma escola normal, eu não sabia que ele nunca saiu de sua casa, a não ser pra esses encontros da religião e nem sabia que ele não tinha amigos porque a mãe dele só o deixava conversar com pessoas que ela selecionava, ou seja, Kai foi tipo um cara galanteador, estava perguntando para ele me contar como foi o encontro, ele disse que seguinte, tinha essa festa das indústrias e a mãe do Sehun decidiu levar ele, que sorte do nosso melhor amigo, eles estavam entediados, e então o nosso galanteador Jongin perguntou se ele queria sair de lá e ele aceitou e assim ele acabou dentro das cuecas do religioso e fofo esposo. É isso, e quanto a descoberta, a Senhora Oh descobriu, esbravejou e amaldiçoou o Sehun pela sua falta de respeito por si em ter dado algo sagrado pra um qualquer, e bom, os dois acabaram casando. - Chanyeol escutava tudo o que o menor dizia, em certos momento ele ria, mas ria devido ao como o namorado havia contado tudo, com mímicas e caretas, de forma significantemente humorada. 

A noite chegou, os amigos já haviam saído e é claro que Baekhyun vestiu uma das roupas que havia ganho pela tarde, uma surpresa, nunca havia vestido uma daquelas, estava indo feliz, ainda antes de sair para ir de encontro com o moreno, ele e Chanyeol ganharam um colar de ouro com uma turquesa, e ainda um pedido do jovem para que ambos usassem, para protege-los, era o mesmo que já tinham visto com o melhor amigo, e assim foram encontrar o amigo.

As senhoras vinham todas vestidas elegantemente, todas com nariz empinado, com seu colar em destaque nas suas roupas, Sehun também vestiu sua melhor roupa, mas estava a espera da Senhora Kim, eles haviam conversado no telefone e ele ensinou algumas coisas que ela deveria dizer, daria o colar pra ela, por isso precisava espera-la na outra entrada, como combinado anteriormente, não queria deixar a mãe do marido de fora e assim decidiu se esforçar para que ela pudesse fazer parte de cada reunião e consequentemente de sua gravidez. Diferente da madrugada, parecia que estava bem melhor, revigorado, nem sentia que estava em um inicio de gestação, de tão bem que se encontrava, a madrugada só havia sido um momento passado em um piscar de olhos.

Tudo ocorreu como o previsto, menos um detalhe, o colar que ele tinha desde quando era bebê e que lhe fora passado de mãe para mãe, não estava em lugar algum, nem havia percebido quando o perdeu, só percebeu a perda do objeto quando Nana perguntara onde que se encontrava o colar dele, e ela sugeriu que fosse procurar ele, assim que ele saiu de casa para as portas do fundo, tudo parecia ter entrado em estado de letargia, o piano voltava a tocar e as luzes já haviam se apagado. E o jovem parecia alheio a tudo, alheio até mesmo ao vulto que passara em seu encalço, a normalidade naquele momento só voltou quando todos escutaram Nana gritar em desespero, pedindo por socorro, o colar sumido era o inicio de todo o verdadeiro tormento na vida do rapaz, assim que se viu sem ele, o primeiro enunciado do que iria ocorrer de fato se legitimou, assim como as lendas sobre a maldição. 

Alguém o havia empurrado da escada.

**Author's Note:**

> Não está revisada.


End file.
